There is a need to produce mannequin targets that could determine location of impact for both penetrating and non-penetrating rounds and generate a human like thermal signature. Kill and non-kill zones need to be established to determine the lethality of impact or penetration. Current live fire mannequin target systems have no moving arms or legs and utilize knock sensors attached to High Density Polyethylene plastic target to determine if a target has been hit. When the mannequin is hit, the entire mannequin falls to the ground in a non-realistic manner and has no thermal signature capability. Thus, a need exists for target systems and methods for controlling targets which provide a realistic response and thermal signature.
There is a need to produce a thermal target system having a realistic human thermal signature from an aerial view. There is also a need to improve existing thermal panels so that they can survive 120 mm rounds as well as multiple small arms rounds without having the power buss severed. With the cost of conductive inks rising due to the price of silver there is a need for an alternate way of creating robust power busses.
There is a need to determine the impact location of targets be it pop up, mannequin, or vehicle targets. Current target systems only allow engagement from the front of the target which is not realistic from a battle field point of view. Most targets are engaged from 360 degrees and therefore a 360 degree X-Y sensor is needed to properly assess the damage/lethality of the impact.